Pokemon: The Ultimate Test
by DudeThisIsTheBestThingEver
Summary: Ash is hurt by his friends and leaves them without warning for seven years to go to Unova, he beats everybody there and returns home to be hurt and this time betrayed by his friends and is cast out of Pallet Town. He then journeys to the different regions to win there Leagues. Then there is a tournament to decide the Worldwide Pokemon Master. Can Ash prove everything he wants to.


**Hey everyone this is my first Pokémon fanfic but I think it's a good plot, probably not executed the best way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon… Yet (insert evil laughter here.)**

**On to the story.**

Ash Ketchum was on his way home after beating the Unova League, Unova Elite Four, and Champion. This was probably the best the young raven-haired trainer had ever felt.

He left Unova a couple days before and said goodbye to Iris, Cilan, and Professor Juniper and departed on a fairy back to Kanto.

He just set down after flying from Vermillion City right outside of Pallet Town. He recalled his Unfezant and thanked him. He walked towards his house _I wonder what people are gonna do when they see me _Ash thought as he waked through the front door of his house.

"That's weird usually mom keeps the front door locked." He said out loud to himself.

"Pi pika." Ash's shoulder buddy said.

"Your right they're probably at Professor Oak's."

"Pika pikachu pi."

"Yea hopefully they're not mad at me for not saying where I was going and for being gone for so long but I had a good reason."

He failed notice a certain someone that was hiding in the bushes.

"The eagle has returned to the nest I repeat the eagle has returned to the nest." The mystery man said into a walkie talkie.

"Good commence phase 1 of 'get rid of Ash Ketchum'" came the response.

Ash walked into Professor Oak's lab and was surprised to see all of traveling companions (except Iris and Cilan) his mom, and Gary Oak all surrounding a giant table in the center of the room.

Dawn then turned towards Mrs. Ketchum and said something to her until she yelled "He's right there." Everyone then proceeded to get up out of their seats and smother him in a mixture of hug and punch the ever living shit out him.

After about five minutes of this Ash managed to get everyone off of him and he said.

"First of all OWWW that hurt," he turned to Pikachu and said to him loud enough for everyone to hear " you'd think that after seven years of not being here everyone would be happy to see me."

As soon as he said that Misty, May, Dawn, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, and Tracey lined up to slap and punch him. When they were done Ash was covered in hand prints and bruises beginning to form.

"What the FUCK was that for!" Ash yelled

"For being an asshole as soon as you get home from a seven year journey without telling anyone we thought you were dead, and then we find out you're in a new goddamn region." Misty yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll have you know each and every one of you are responsible for my sudden journey." Ash countered.

"How's that." May said.

"It all started as soon as you and Brock joined me," he said pointing at Misty "all you two did was make fun of me; I know they were jokes but you made fun of mostly everything I did. Whether it was my eating habits or anything else I could stand but what actually hurt me was you two making fun of my battling skills. You two knew I worked as hard as I could yet you still said how bad I was all throughout Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. Then it moved to you three, " he continued pointing at Brock, May, and Max "Whenever I would do something good in a gym battle Brock would always whisper to you guys something like 'Don't worry he's usually not this good' thinking I wouldn't here it but unfortunately I did and it hurt a lot. Then to Brock and Dawn basically the same thing but one thing never failed wherever I traveled whoever I traveled with in the Pokémon League when I would lose you guys wouldn't hesitate to laugh at me. At the Indigo League it bothered me the second most because it was my first league tournament. And finally what bothered me the most when I lost the Sinnoh League in the first round against Paul the person I hate most only after each of you after that battle I was depressed but I was gonna be fine shortly after then at like two in the morning I woke up and decided to get a drink and heard Brock and Dawn laughing their asses off as they recalled my battle on the tv. That was the final straw I decided I need to get away from everyone I know."

He took a deep breath and finished up.

"So when Brock and I got home I dropped off all of my Pokémon except for Pikachu and headed off to Unova in the middle of the night to get some emotional relief."

"Ash we're-"May started.

"NO" Ash yelled at her making her jump at his hostile tone "Well now this is goodbye for good."

With that over to Professor Oak's storage grabbed the pokeballs for all his Pokémon and got all them and headed to his house.

When he got there he just stood there in shock his house was being burned down.

**At the Oak Research Facility**

"He's so pathetic he can't even take a joke." Misty said mad that she was part of the reason why Ash left.

"It explains why he's such a bad trainer I don't see how he won the Unova League everyone must be really weak." Gary stated arrogantly

During this whole thing May and Max sat in the corner both devastated that they were the biggest part of Ash's disappearance.

"Come on let's go give him a piece of our minds, May Max you guys coming?" Dawn asked.

They could only nod their heads from disappointment.

When the group got to the Ketchum residence they saw Ash standing in front of the blazing inferno that was his home.

Immediately they accused Ash for doing that.

"Why would I burn down my own house dumbass?" Ash countered

"I don't know but it makes since you were pretty mad when you left." Tracey called out.

"Now leave you weak piece of shit." Gary said "You're such a weak trainer I don't understand why you thought coming back would be good idea."

"I'll show you who's weak when I become the most powerful trainer in this whole fucking world!" Ash yelled to him "Now fuck you guys I'm gone you'll see me on tv."

He left called out his Charizard and flew on him to the Viridian Forest but he didn't see the girl he loves running after him when he was out he was out of sight she started crying like hysterical weeping into her hands.

Dawn walked up to her to her to comfort her and said "He doesn't deserve your tears don't give him the satisfaction." This threw May over the edge.

"NO you listen to me you _people_ don't deserve to call him your friend all he's done is help you through the hard times and save your lives."

Everyone decided to say at Pallet town except for May and Max who went back to Hoenn.

**Ouch that was a good start if I do say so myself.**

**Don't forget to review it is greatly appreciated**

**Who do you think Ash should be paired with I'm gonna have a poll set up for you guys to vote.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
